The present invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to an electrical connector which includes a shield for reducing signal interference.
Electrical connectors such as those typified as compression connectors are well known. Such connectors provide a housing normally of an insulative material which locates a plurality of conductive elements. The conductive elements provide a path for the flow of electricity between two devices between which the connector is positioned. The conductive elements normally consist of an element which has at least two contact regions. The contact regions are provided to each engage with electrical traces such as those found on printed circuit boards.
Often the conductive elements are provided in arrays, placing them proximate to each other. With the advancement of technology the electrical signals passing through electrical connectors can reach significant rates and interference between respective arrays or between individual conductive elements can occur. Such interference can in fact distort the electrical signals. With the advancement of technology, the demands on electrical connectors are now such that the proximity of either the arrays of conductive elements or the conductive elements themselves is so small that the incidence of interference between conductive elements or arrays is increasing. To reduce such interference connectors are being provided with shielding. Normally such a shielding consists of a conductive plate interposed between the arrays of conductive elements. The shield is itself connected to an earth or ground circuit. With reference to WO98/09354, a shield is engaged to an earth or ground circuit provided by the two electrical devices.
Likewise in JP10-106684 there is disclosed a shield between an array of conductive elements wherein the shield is able to be connected to one of the devices between which the conductive elements provides the electrical signal connection.
Since the conductive elements providing the connection for the electrical signals are normally of a compressive connection type it would be desirable for the shield of such a connector to simultaneously and likewise be compressively engageable between the two devices.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a connection which meets the abovementioned desiderata or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In a first aspect the present invention consists in a connector to provide interconnection between two devices which each present electrical connection points for a signal circuit and electrical connection points for a ground circuit between which said connector is to provide electrical connection said connector comprising
a housing having a first region retaining at least one conductive element and a second region retaining at least one further conductive element, each conductive element having a first and a second contact point for engagement to a first and second said device respectively, each for interconnection between electrical connection points for a signal circuit,
a shielding member providing a plate positioned between said first region and said second region, said shielding member including a first device contact region to engage with an electrical connection point for a ground circuit of said first device and a second device contact region to engage with an electrical connection point of a ground circuit of said second device,
at least one of said first and second device contact regions presented for engagement by a respective device, from said plate in a resiliently deflectable manner.
Preferably shielding member is retained in a shielding member cavity of said housing and wherein said first device contact region and said second device contact region each extend through an opening of the shielding member cavity in said housing.
Preferably said first device contact region extends from said plate of said shielding member resiliently deflectable relative thereto.
Preferably said second device contact region is presented from said plate of said shielding member resiliently deflectable relative thereto.
Alternatively said second device contact region is rigidly presented from said plate of said shielding member.
Preferably said second device contact region is a leg which extends from said plate to engage with an electrical connection point of said second device in a pressure contact manner.
Preferably said pressure contact manner is achieved as a result of the compression of the shielding member between said first device and said second device when in operative engagement which said connection member.
Preferably said first and second contact points of each of said conductive elements simultaneously engaged in a compressive contact manner with respective electrical connection points for a signal circuit of said first and second device as the compressive engagement of the first and second device contact regions of said shield member engage with electrical connection points of said first and second device for said ground circuit.
Preferably the second device contact regions of said shielding member and the second contact points of said conductive elements are soldered with respective electrical connection points of said second device.
Preferably said leg of said shielding member extends laterally from the housing a manner to allow for a soldered contact to be established with said leg and a said electrical connection point for a ground circuit(s) of the second device.
Preferably said shield member includes at least two first device contact regions.
Preferably said shielding member provides at least two second device contact regions.
Preferably said second contact points of said conductive elements extend laterally from said housing to allow for a soldered engagement of respective electrical contact points of the signal circuit(s) said second device to be provided.
Preferably said first region includes a plurality of conductive elements arranged in an array and said second region includes a plurality of further conductive elements arranged in an array wherein the shielding member provides said plate between said two arrays.
Preferably each conductive element is of a kind housed in said cavity to present at least said first contact point to be displaceable relative to said housing in a resiliently flexible manner.
Preferably said shielding member is a substantially planar.
Preferably said shielding member is stamped from a sheet metal material.
Preferably said first device contact region is provided at or towards a distal end of an arm engaged in a cantilevered manner to said plate.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in a connector mounted on a printed circuit board for connecting electrical circuit traces on said printed circuit board with electrical connection points of an electrical device wherein said connector comprises,
a housing having a first region retaining at least one conductive element and a second region retaining at least one further conductive element, each conductive element having a first contact point for engagement to said electrical contact point of said device, and a second contact point, engaged to an electrical circuit trace of said printed circuit board, each conductive element providing interconnection between such electrical connection points for a signal circuit,
said first contact point presented from said housing to be engaged by said device in a resiliently deflectable manner,
a shielding member providing a plate positioned between said first region and said second region, said shielding member including a device contact region to engage with an electrical connection point for a ground circuit of said device and a printed circuit board contact region engaged with an electrical connection point of a ground circuit of said printed circuit board,
said device contact regions being resiliently deflectable relative said plate such that when said device is in operative engagement with said connector, said device contact region is deflected to be biased towards said device.
Preferably said said housing is a unitary.
Preferably said said housing is a moulded plastic unit.
Preferably said said connector is of a compression connection kind.
Preferably said said conductive elements present said first and second contact points in a resiliently flexible manner relative to said housing.
Preferably said said conductive elements present said first and second contact points in a resiliently flexible manner relative to said housing wherein when each engaged to a respective device, each first and second contact points of each conductive element is displaced towards.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.